monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Eeltron
Eeltron was the only of Thalassa's guards to keep his job when Thetys took the throne. He was too strong to waste and his sense of duty wouldn't let him betray the queen, whoever she was. And so, he stayed loyal to the throne, but he was also extremely happy and relieved the day Thalassa returned! __TOC__ Overview Eeltron is a useful monster that specializes in spreading Drowned and Shock to the enemies, while occasionally applying Stun. He has a decent power stat, but sadly he acts more like a curser than an attacker. His status caster of Team Control Immunity makes him a useful monster to have on any team causing his team to be very hard to deny. Pros: *Good power *Amazing trait *Multiple moves that utilize Drowned & Shock *Counters extra turn users with Shock *Generally low stamina costs Cons: *Overuses Shock & Drowned *High power stat, but low damaging skills *AoE Stun is only 50% (so the only guaranteed status effects are Drowned and Shock) *Weak to Area Dodge *High cooldowns Recommended Moveset *Deep Sea - High Voltage (AoE 30 Thunder dmg + Shock + Drowned, 22s, 3 CD) *Power Plant In The Sea (AoE 30 Thunder dmg + Shock + 50% chance Stun, 35s, 2 CD) *Asphyxiant Strike (AoE 40 Special dmg + Drowned, 27s, 2 CD) *Toaster in the Pool / Suffocating Strike (Toaster for 40 Thunder dmg + Shock + Stun, 26s, 2 CD) / (Strike for 55 Special dmg + Drowned, 22s, 1 CD) Choose Toaster in the Pool if you want Eeltron to have a guaranteed deny on a single enemy. Choose Suffocating Strike if you want Eeltron to have a skill that deals a good amount of damage, so you can take advantage of his good power stat. Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed; 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Yamada's Essence; Mantis Claws Trap, Nabuline's Trap Recommended Allies *Monsters that can apply Team CDA Immunity, like Warmaster Sherezar or Qinling, are great to pair with Eeltron because it would protect the team from another form of denial on top of Eeltron's Team Control Immunity. *Warmaster Elvira is another good monster to pair up with Eeltron because she gives her whole team Blind Immunity making her whole team immunity to Total Blind on top of Eeltron's Team Control Immunity. This would make it to where their team is only able to be denied by CDA. Counters *Any Earth attacker, like Burotgor, Sting Westclaw and Warmaster Gortak, pose the greatest threats to Eeltron since they can take him out easily. *You can also remove his Immunity to Control with any PER skill, which leaves the team open to deny skills. Monsters with PER and can deny would be great counters. This would make Mirak one of the most efficient counters to Eeltron since she can PER and deny Eeltron and his team in 1 turn. *Monsters with Torture Immunity render this monster's skills pretty useless since he loves to only spread Shock and Drowned. This would make monsters such as Gualgui, Hornet, and Positron great counters since they can apply Torture Immunity. *CDA monsters, such as Lord Pumpseed and Pierceid, are great counters since they can activate Eeltron's high cooldowns. *Area Dodge monsters, like Hornet, O'Reilly, and Nikasia, are able to dodge most of Eeltron's skills since he has many AoE skills. Category:Thunder monsters Category:Hardened Category:Adventurers book Category:Aphrilis book Category:Sea book Category:Duel Trait Category:Attacker Category:Curser Category:Cause Shock Category:Causes Stun Category:Causes MegaStun